


Matchmaking Dog

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chuck is a matchmaker, Dog - Freeform, Gay, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Mondo Owada, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, dog au, even though he is not the main character, gay dorks, he's just the catalyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: On his walk to the park, Kiyotaka gets hit in the face by a flying disk and licked by a dog, and that's when he Meets Mondo.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 104





	Matchmaking Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 everybody!

Kiyotaka was taking a nice leisurely stroll through the park, it was a nice warm spring afternoon, and he had some free time to himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he enjoyed the fresh air, only for something bright blue to flash in his vision when he opened his eyes and something hard to hit him right in the face, catching him off guard and balance, causing him to fall onto his back. He winced as he sat up, rubbing the now aching area when he felt something crawl into his lap and something wet slide across his face. Opening his eyes he saw a small white Maltese dog wearing a black collar with silver tags.

Before the man could respond a man ran up to him, "No, Chuck!" 

Looking up he saw a tall man who was well-built pick the dog up from his lap, he had long hair that was gelled into a pompadour style that was black in the back and bleached in the front, "I'm am so sorry, are you okay?"

The man had one arm holding onto the small dog that was panting and wagging its tail, and the other was outstretched. He gave the man a smile and took it, "It is alright, I'm fine."

He stood and dusted his clothes off, "Again I'm sorry, didn't mean to hit ya, and Chuck can be pretty affectionate."

Kiyotaka smiled, "It's alright, really, oh I should introduce myself, my name's Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

The other man let out a breath, still holding the small dog, "I'm Mondo Owada, and this little guy is Chuck."

The little dog let out a tiny bark as it continued to stare at the red-eyed man and wag his tail. "Look I feel pretty shitty about this, how about I take ya out for food or a drink or somethin'?"

"It really is no problem."

"I insist."

Kiyotaka gave in, "Alright."

Mondo smiled as he said that he knew of a place. The two went to a little cafe, that allowed pets, and sat down and ate, the two chatted while they ate, and even to continue so after they left. The two were walking down the street, Chuck walked between the two on a leash, "Today was great, thank you again for treating me."

"No problem, and again sorry about earlier."

"It's alright."

"Hey, so would it be weird to ask for yer' number? I'd like to hang out with ya again sometime, if ya wanna that is!"

Kiyotaka smiled as a warmth flooded his chest. "Of course!"

The two exchanged their numbers and continued walking, they soon approached his apartment, they were about to exchange their goodbyes, and promise to message each other later, the two men felt a tug at their feet, and before they could look down, the dog had wrapped his leash around the two men, and with a bolt of energy to run, only to be stopped by the leash, the access around their legs pulled them closer, almost falling =, but were able to hold their balance. 

The two men blushed as their chests pressed against each other, Mondo was able to get Chuck to walk around the other way and untangle them. He went to apologize, but Kiyotaka stopped him, "Once again, it's okay..." he still had a dark blush on his face, "So messaging later?"

Mondo's face was still a dark shade of red as he nodded, "Y-yeah, sounds great."

Kiyotaka smiled as he felt a flutter in his chest. He wouldn't have met such a wonderful man if it wasn't for his little energetic dog and being hit in the face with a plastic disk on his walk through the park.


End file.
